The Creation
by RoseLover115
Summary: The characters is Clarissa Clare's except the new ones you haven't heard of in the Mortal Instrument series. Rated M for the entire story. The story is mine it's just a squeal to the Mortal Instruments.
1. The New Beginning

It has been a week after Jocelyn and Luke got married, Clary's new parents. They were off on their honeymoon while he will finish his training back at the New York Institute. After the Dark War the shadowhunters returned to the institutes and start plans to rebuild the Clave to its former strength. Which only means I have to work harder he thought. Simon walked down the hall of the New York institute and open the door of the library. He was wearing training gear all in black with his shadowhunter ring dangling from his neck on a chain. His new shadowhunter name was Nightchild, kind of weird name he thought but perhaps before his memories were taken away he would have thought differently about his new last name. His ring was like any other shadowhunter ring ,but his had a moon crescent with a "C" to the bottom left of it. The library was the same as always heaped with books, roaring fire the only thing different about was Isabelle sitting in the windowsill curled up with a book. As he closed door Isabelle looked up and smiled, put her book down and stood up. They both walked towards each other and hugged each other for a long moment taking in each other.

"I've missed you," Simon said as they released each other of their hug but still in each others arms.

"It's been one day since I last saw you," Isabelle grinned.

"But still," Simon smiled and they released each other.

"So how was your day?" Isabelle asked as she walked back to the windowsill.

"The usual being told the whole story from A to Z. I wrote it all down in my journal. How Jocelyn was captured by Valentine, how Clary and Jace turned out to be brother and sister then found out that Sebastian is actually her brother, whom we later kill. It goes on and on, its a bit overwhelming," Simon said as he walked over by the desk over by the fire and sat down on the desk chair.

"It's our lives, it's how we live everyday to keep the world safe," Isabelle sighed as she sat down. She took a long glance out the window, it was lightly raining silently as the night wore on.

"I know but still not a week ago my biggest problem was my math homework and what song to play at are bands next gig," Simon smiled as he pulled out his journal out of his inside pocket of his jacket.

"Oh yeah? When I was training I had to learn demon languages and which way to kill a Oni demon," Isabelle smirked as she looked at him.

"And soon I will learn become one of you," Simon said smiling then he glanced down at his journal. He opened his journal and opened to a new page and started writing.

"What are you writing?" Isabelle asked.

"Clary told me about the Mortal War and how all the downworlders were united with the shadowhunters to take down Valentines army of demons. I'm writing down what she told me so I won't forget never again," Simon explained as he was writing not taking his eyes off the page.

"What do you remember about us Simon?" Isabelle asked hesitantly looking away. At this Simon looked up, he set his journal down and stood up. He walked over to Isabelle and sat across from her in the windowsill.

"I remember us being good friends, then as time went by I fell in love with you but then I lost my memories which leads us here to right now," Simon said he starred with dark brown eyes into Isabelle's dark brown.

"I…" Isabelle whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. If you're not ready then you're not ready. Just know that I will always be here for you when you are," Simon said.

"At the wedding I said I would let you try to earn it to earn for us to be together. You proved to me that I can love you again with or without your memories," Isabelle smiled tears ran down her cheek. For a moment Simon sat there letting the feeling set in before he got up. He offered his hand and Isabelle took it. He embraced her and leaned in for a forceful kiss which Isabelle took.

* * *

><p>It was drizzling outside Clary was sitting in the passenger seat of Luke's truck with Jace driving. Both Jace and Clary were both wearing shadowhunter gear from having just spoken to Maia and her pack about the agreement between the vampire clan. They were driving towards the Institute to have dinner then Jace promised to show her some of the things in the Herondale box he was given. Clary was not herself lately ever since the cave in the demon dimension…<p>

"Clary! Aren't you listening?" Jace said taking a quick glance at her between looks in front of them not wanting to smash Luke's truck.

"What?" Clary asked a bit shocked to have been interrupted in her thoughts.

"I asked what did you want to eat? We have some leftovers or we could order takeout," Jace said.

"I'm in the mood for Mexican food I've been craving it since this morning," Clary said as the truck pulled over in a parking spot in front of the institute.

"What is up with you? You have been distant the past couple of days. Whats going on?" Jace said he turned off the truck, pulled out the keys and turned to face her.

"Nothing I'm fine. Look I just miss Emma okay," Clary said a bit too forcefully. Wasn't a poor lie Clary thought.

"You will see her again I promise. We can always visit them," Jace said not surprised at her tone with a smile he opened the car door and hopped out. Clary followed picking up her bag that was sitting next to her. Jace met her as she hopped out, Jace took her bag in one hand and took Clary's hand with the other. They both walked towards the door together Jace opened the door for Clary, she walked in and Jace went after her. They walked down the hall together. And Jace opened the door of the library and the both walked in to find Simon and Isabelle kissing. They both stood there as Simon and Isabelle broke apart.

"You know I am happy Simon that your getting back to normal and all but...please get off my sister," Jace said narrowing his eyes. Simon stood up from the windowsill where Isabelle sat.

"Oh shut up it's not like you and Clary didn't go off in the caves and you know…" Isabelle said narrowing her eyes defensively. At that Clary gone pale Jace however just looked annoyed. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Clary's pale face but didn't say anything.

"What I was going to say was that tomorrow Simon is going to start his training," Jace said as he set Clary's bag on a chair one of many around the library. "Be sure to wake up at 7 o'clock sharp. You're going to have a long day,"

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed Clary you're coming with me to talk," Isabelle said as she crossed the room and grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her out of library up to her room leaving Simon and Jace staring after them. Isabelle dragged her to the stairs when she let go.

"What's going on?" Isabelle said eyes narrowed, arms crossed as they stood in front of the staircase.

"What do you mean?" Clary said nervously.

"Clary stop it you know what I'm talking about you looked weird when I brought up the caves. Tell me what happened," Isabelle said.

"Fine...I'm late. I'm pregnant with Jace's child," Clary said.

* * *

><p>A tall man with dark brown eyes and hair walked down the hallway of a beautiful mansion in lower Manhattan. The hallway was narrow with big windows on his right side and doors the lead to rooms on his left. The walls were filled with historical items such as statues and pictures. His employer did like history. He walked towards the main door of the hallway and he entered. The room was a dining room with expensive table and chairs. Like the hallway it was surrounded with old paintings of historical figures his employer was in the middle of eating a roast with potatoes and a glass of wine. His hair was brown with brown eyes just like his son.<p>

"Gabriel I, didn't expect you till later what news do you have of my son?" The man said as he picked up a potato piece with his fork.

"Simon Lewis is alive and well after the demon dimension he lost all his memories but the warlock Magnus Bane gave him some of his memories. He's decided to become a shadowhunter," Gabriel said as he stood there watching his employer take a sip of wine.

"Which means we need him now before he gets his marks which is when?" The man said.

"His training starts tomorrow that's when he will receive his first mark and when he will drink from the mortal cup," Gabriel said as crossed his arms.

"Then we take him now. Take a couple of men and bring him here," The man said as he was cutting a piece of roast.

"What about his friend?" Gabriel said.

"Leave them be Simon won't like them being hurt. Just bring Simon here with as less violence as possible," The man said as he sliced the roast piece in two in one swift motion.


	2. Confusion

"What was that about?" Simon asked. Jace and Simon watched as the two girls rushed out of the library and to the hall.

"I don't know girl stuff apparently," Jace said as he pulled off his jacket and hanged it in one of the library chairs that were standing by a table.

"Don't you think you should be a little bit more concerned for your girlfriend? She's obviously upset about something her face was white," Simon said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you let me worry about Clary alright?" Jace said defensively.

"She's my best friend basically my sister of course I'm going to worry about her," Simon snapped back as he crossed his arms.

"I asked her what was wrong she said nothing. What else do you want me to do?" Jace said as he got angrier.

"Ask her again Clary is stubborn you should know that by now," Simon said.

"Don't tell me what I know and not know about her you don't even remember growing up with her," Jace snapped with rage. At this Simon flinched Jace knew he hit a nerve. Having his memories taken away had a big impact in his life not knowing the happy memories in his life.

"Go to hell Jace you're just angry because for once there's a problem in your relationship that you can't fix," Simon snapped as he walked towards the library door.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked with rage he clenched his fists which were turning red.

"Do something you can't make Clary feel better," Simon said. Simon opened the door left it open as he stepped through the door when the front doors of the Institute flew open. Simon was turned towards where Clary and Isabelle were standing in front of the stairs when the doors flew open he turned to face the doors. Then a single dart flew through the air and sank into Simon's neck Simon fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"What the hell you mean that you're pregnant?" Isabelle asked a bit too loudly for Clary's liking.<p>

"Shh!" Clary begged in a quiet voice. They were both standing in front of the staircase that was in the hallway leading to the front door.

"Wait you haven't told Jace yet?" Isabelle said in a more quiet voice.

"I haven't told anyone except you," Clary said as her face started to return to her normal color.

"How far along are you?" Isabelle asked her voice softening.

"About two months maybe a little more, I just figured it out maybe a week ago," Clary said.

"When are you going to tell Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know I just want to find the right time alright…" As Clary spoke Simon opened the doors to the library when the front doors flew open with men standing there with dart guns. One of the men shot the dart gun and the dart landed straight in Simon's neck causing him to fall to the ground. In a flash Isabelle pulled out her whip, while Jace came hurtling out of the library doorway with a Seraph blade in hand. One of the men shot Jace who fell against the library door and fell backwards on his back while, Isabelle lashed out at the man who shot Jace. The man screamed while one of the others shot her.

"You bitch!" The man shouted at Isabelle's body who was now sprawled on the ground. Isabelle's whip and left a long slice mark on his left cheek which was all bloody. Clary started in amazement as this all happened in a few seconds she reached for her hidden dagger hoping to kill at least one of them but that's when the man with the now huge cut had shot her too. Blackness fell over Clary.

* * *

><p>Gabriel put his hand to where he now has a long cut on his left cheek it was bleeding so he grabbed a rag from inside the truck where he was sitting. Two of his men were in front one driving the other in the passenger seat. Along with three others and himself had loaded Simon in the back of the truck where they laid him on the floor of the back of the truck where the four of them sat on the sides of Simon. Simon was a splitting image of his father same dark brown eyes and hair. The only difference is that Simon was skinny, no body muscle but his father was pure muscle with broad shoulders. That will happen when you push your body to the most extreme, Simon will soon experience that Gabriel thought. The truck made a right turn and rolled into the driveway of the mansion. When the truck halted to a stop is when they all got out carrying Simon along with them. Gabriel went ahead while the others carried Simon behind him, he crossed the hallways to where his boss sat in the same dining room and he entered.<p>

"You have him? His boss said he was standing who was looking at the storm that was now calming down then he turned around to face him giving him his full attention.

"Yes we left his friends unharmed," He said wincing a little bit from the wound but he tried very hard to not show it in front of his employer.

"What happened here," His employer said as he gestured to his cheek.

"Simon's girlfriend used her whip to lash me in the face they were trying to protect Simon," He said he crossed his arms as he stood there in the middle of the room watching his employer standing by the window.

"Us Lewis's like the dangerous girls," His employer laughed then he could have sworn he could see a hint of sadness in his eyes but it was only for a second then it was gone.

"My men is locking him up in one of the master bedrooms will have security watch over him make sure he doesn't leave," Gabriel said.

"Good when he wakes up tell him to me in the dining room for breakfast I have a lot to tell my son what plans I have for us," His employer smiled.

"He's not a vampire anymore…" Gabriel said in a softer tone trying not to upset his employer.

"Now that's a problem...Fix it," His employer said with a tone that menacingly.

* * *

><p>Alec and Magnus were holding hands together as they walked down the sidewalk towards the Institute. They stopped when a truck screeched down the road away from the institute.<p>

"What was that about," Alec asked as he turned around to watch the truck make a hard left then it was gone.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with the Institute front doors broken down," Magnus said as Alec turned around and they both broke into a sprint towards the Institute. They found Isabelle laying unconscious along with Clary by the staircase and Jace in the library doorway. Alec rushed over to where Jace and Isabelle laid and Magnus went to Clary.

"Tranquilizer darts," Magnus said as he pulled Clary's dart out of her neck. "They should be fine might have a headache when they wake up but not any aspirins won't fix,"

"Why would someone want to dart someone then leave?" Alec asked at that Clary began to stir.

"I'll take Clary to rest in the library will put Jace and Isabelle in there to," Magnus said as he lifted Clary in his arms and walked to the library. Alec lifted Isabelle in his arms and followed Magnus. Magnus set Clary on a couch and Alec set Isabelle on the one across from the other. Magnus set Clary down and he concentrated on her to tell if she's really ok, one of the many Warlock tricks he possessed. But as he concentrated he heard the beat of Clary's heart but as he concentrated he also heard a faint second heartbeat. Oh Clary what have you done? Magnus thought. He sighed and got up he checked Isabelle then Jace who was now half sitting up in a chair. They waited for a while until Jace woke then Isabelle and finally Clary.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked as she started to sit up.

"They took him," Isabelle whispered.

"What would mundane's want with Simon?" Clary asked her tone started to show her sadness and rage.

"Who knows but he's gone," Jace said in a not at all sadden tone.

"Why are you acting like this?" Clary snapped.

"I'm not acting like anything," Jace snapped back.

"Jace chill out," Alec said obviously concerned but amazed to Jace's rage.

"Yeah Clary needs you right now," Isabelle said forcefully.

"What are you talking about," Jace asked his voice softening.

"Clary tell him," Isabelle insisted.

"Tell me what?" Jace kneeled by Clary now concerned now more himself. Clary took a deep breath and faced toward Jace.

"Jace I'm pregnant," Clary said.

* * *

><p>Simon awoke in a comfortable bed he gasped as he sprang to a sitting position. He was sitting on a huge bed with silk sheets this room was beautiful the kind of thing you only see in a movie or if you're really rich. The room was filled with historical items whoever this man has some taste He hesitantly got up walked towards a door try to open it and realizing it was locked. He swore under his breath. He glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall it said 11 o'clock he was tired with having be shot and all. He striped down to his under shirt and boxers climbed into the bed and let sleep wash over him.<p>

The next morning he awoke from a knock at the door. He got up instantly as the door opened. A man with dark brown hair and eyes came for a moment he just stood there looking at him.

"You look alot like your father. I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Gabriel," Gabriel said as he closed the door.

"How do you know my father?" Simon asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"He's my employer you could say or my master," Gabriel said.

"I don't understand. My father has been dead since I was 10," Simon said.

"You don't know how alive he is and all he wants is to be with his son and for you to live a long powerful life," Gabriel said as he crossed his arms and he stood in front of the door.

"I...I don't know what to say," Simon said he was confused and sad to bring his father up he missed him a lot even though he had mourned and had gotten over it long before.

"Get dressed there's clothes in the dresser you're going to see your father again," Gabriel said as he exited the door leaving Simon alone with his unanswered questions.


	3. Lateralus

"Jace please say something," Clary begged she got up from the couch where Magnus had set her.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant?" Jace asked his face was pure white and his tone was scared.

"I...Yes I'm sure," Clary said as she moved to comfort Jace but Jace had backed away.

"I...I have to be by myself for a minute," Jace said his voice wavering he was shaking as he left the library. Isabelle and Magnus watched Jace go without a word Clary watched him go with sad eyes. To Clary's surprise Alec wasn't that surprised she thought he'd be.

"I'll go talk to him it will be alright Clary," Alec said after a moment he followed Jace out the library door and down the hallway.

"I know this might be a bad time right now but Simon is gone and we need to get him back," Isabelle said in a worried voice.

"Well let's go, we need the Clave start search parties," Clary said her tone began to become full of worry for Simon.

"Clary you have to take it easy the life of a shadowhunter is rough, with a baby on the way you cannot be a shadowhunter right now," Magnus said, he stood there next to Isabelle with a look that was full of superiority.

"Magnus you have to let me help. Simon is basically my brother he would do the same for me," Clary said.

"I know he would, he would in a second but Clary you need to do what's right for the baby," Magnus insisted. At this Clary was speechless she was left there with her mouth hanging open then after a quick moment she closed it.

"Clary we will find him I promise," Isabelle said with absolute certainty.

* * *

><p>Jace stormed out of the library. A million thoughts raced through his head as he raced through the hallway and out the door. It was warm with July setting in. He stood there a few steps out the doorstep of the institute footsteps followed him he knew it was Alec.<p>

"I need to be alone right now Alec," Jace said his voice wavered he turned around taking steps backward.

"Jace Clary needs you right now go and talk about it to her instead of running off," Alec said.

"I need to be alone Alec I can't deal with this right now," Jace said his tone full of dread as he turned around faced front and started to walk away.

"Fine but if you leave now you're no better than Valentine," Alec knew this would hurt Jace but it was the only way to get through to Jace. At this Jace stopped dead and turned around.

"Don't you dare compare me with him," Jace said with rage clenching his fists as he did.

"But if you're not in your child's life you're worse than Valentine, at least he tried to be a father," Alec said.

"What if I'm not a good father what's the point in even being there if I'm no good to begin with," Jace said his tone softening.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you be a good father?" Alec asked.

"I was raised by Valentine. He broke a falcon's neck in front of his own kid," Jace said his voice shaken.

"But you grew from that you grew with Clary to help you. Now you have to repay her by helping her through this," Alec said desperately trying to get through to him as fast as possible. Alec and Jace both stood there for a moment.

"You know usually I'm the one who gives speeches," Jace said his mood lightening just a bit.

"Well I do hear a lot of them from you," Alec said smiling. Jace returned the smile and Jace seeming to have calmed down they both returned to the institute without another word.

* * *

><p>Gabriel closed the door behind him every cell in his body was screaming at him feeling a connection to Simon. After all he will be your leader one day if all goes as plan. That reminds me I need to find a warlock or two to get Simon's memories back and to bring out his werewolf gene. The magnitude of spell needed to get Simon's memories back needed way more than just one warlock. Simon is only part werewolf so you need a warlock to bring out the gene. Another thing to add to the list is we also need a vampire to bring out his vampire gene or turn him back to a vampire same thing he thought. He remembered all the stories about Lateralus pack how it once thrived and how it was the only pack that was both werewolf and vampire the ultimate creature but now it was only a few descendants. The Lewis blood line is what you say royal to the Lateralus pack they have been the Alpha to the pack for hundreds of years and it is time for the Lateralus pack return to its former glory. Gabriel walked down the hallway many doors on each side of him leading to bedrooms similar to Simon's room. Two guards were stationed at both ends of the hall all descendants of the Lateralus pack and both vampire and werewolf. Gabriel took a glance at the guard he was walking towards. The guard gave him a nod and opened the door for him, Gabriel thanked him with a nod and entered. The door took him to the major staircase that lead him downstairs to the main entryway and to the front doors. He gracefully walked down the stairs and out the door and past the Lateralus guards who were keeping guard at the front doors. The front doors lead to a nice little courtyard filled with beautiful plants and flowers some of those plants were wolfsbane no doubt. The day was warm and the sun bright in the blue sky he smiled at that. He had a big day of running errands at by the end of the day Simon will become one of us.<p> 


	4. The Wolf and The Vampire

Jace and Clary were sitting on the couch in the library watching the fire that was burning in the fireplace. They were holding each other Jace had come back to her full of apology and Clary had forgiven him.

"I expected you to be like this you don't have to apologize," Clary insisted.

"No I was out of line. I was mad at Simon and I took it out on you and I left," Jace apologized.

"I'm worried about him Jace, I feel so helpless," Clary said frowning. Jace hugged her tight trying to comfort her, she snuggled in his arms grateful to be back together again.

"It will be alright will find him. Now you know how I feel last year," Jace smirked kissing her on the top of the head.

"But you were sick or...well you know what I mean and I'm not sick," Clary pouted.

"You may not be sick but your pregnant which you can't ignore," Jace insisted.

"Are you really ok with this with me being pregnant, any normal guy would freak and run for the hills," Clary stammered tensing a little bit in Jace's arms.

"Clary I'm fine really I'm not the usual kind of guy," Jace smiled. She thought back to when Jace had the heavenly fire in him, and how she has special rune powers, her best friend a vampire and her family shadowhunters. She smiled to herself.

"Do you think Mom will be mad at you?" Clary's voice started to become worried.

"I think she will be upset for a while but she'll come around. I think she knows we're going to be together for a while," He smiled at the end he shifted Clary a little closer to him, hugging her tight.

"I hope so," She said hopefully she glanced up at him and took in his angel face with those golden eyes and angular chin, runes on his neck a few battle scars. She leaned in to give him a little kiss on his smooth rich lips. When she was leaning away Jace returned her kiss with force but gentle at the same time. She smiled between kiss and she returned his kiss with much force. This is how it should be she thought.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Simon were walking down the hallway to the left, he glanced to the right where two guards were stationed at the main door. Morgan led him down the left hallway that lead to another hallway that lead right. It looked like a main hallway crawling with guards...with no weapons that's odd Simon thought. There were two guards stationed at the main door across from them there was a balcony which looked upon a grand staircase that led to what looked like the foyer with a great chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Guards were everywhere stationed everywhere, all of them with no weapons and they all seemed at home not really guarding but casual. Morgan opened the huge door that had two guards stationed on either side, she waited for Simon and smiled. Simon wearingly entered to find a great dining room with a huge window and standing in front of the huge window was a man a little taller than himself. He was turned away but he could tell that his hair had once been a dark brown now streaks of grey hair had started to show. Morgan gave Simon a supporting smile before she closed the door after Simon entered. As the door shut the man turned to face him. Three things all happened simultaneously. The first that this was for sure his father or at least related to him in some way he looked just like him dark brown hair, brown eyes same kind of shape face. The second that he looked sickly like he had a fever and third he stepped towards him he was about to grab his scissors…He hugged him.<p>

"Oh god I'm so sorry Simon I didn't want any of this for you but now I know it's what you need right now," The man said they both stood there for a while he put his hands around him awkwardly not sure what he felt about this.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are the girl Morgan said you were my father?" Simon asked at that the man released him.

"Of course you don't you wouldn't remember after the demon realm after you saved your friends my name is Alan," The man smiled with a hint of sadness but it was gone after a moment or two.

"How do you know about that?" Simon asked confused.

"My men watched you over the years. Though we didn't interfere I didn't want this life for you but now I see how wrong I was," The man said.

"What do you mean what life? I don't understand," Simon said his eyes narrowing.

"Listen I know this is a lot to take in but here it is. When we last saw each other you believed that I was dead from a heart attack. A warlock helped fake my death the Lateralus pack found me asking for help they needed a leader Simon so I had to leave it was too dangerous for a new werewolf vampire to be around people he cared about. Of course I debated to come back after I became in control but I don't think Elaine would let me back in your life so I checked in every year or so to find you perfectly fine with Clary," He smiled emotionally. Simon was blank on the other hand. "But as you got older you and Clary found the shadow world and you became a vampire and Clary a shadowhunter. But then you saved all your friends from the demon realm and lost all your memories which we are going to fix,"

"I have so many questions. How can you get my memories back?" Simon stammered.

"I have invited some of my warlock friends to use their power to get your memories back," Alan answered. "They will be here in a couple of days,"

"Alright what about this Lateralus pack you said that your werewolf and vampire how does that work?" Simon asked his voice stuttered.

"Well the Lateralus pack was led by the Lewis blood line for hundreds of years but at some point the pack disbanded it's been like that for you knows how long. But then Gabriel and a few other old pack members sought out descendants of the pack's families and asked if they wanted to get the pack back to how it was. In order to do that they had to be a vampire first then they have to get a warlock to bring out the werewolf gene. All Lateralus descendants are part werewolf and you can only can be in the Lateralus pack if you're descended from the families of the Lateralus pack. And then Gabriel found me I'm the last remaining Lewis that could be Alpha for the pack. I lead it for five years but now sickness is really coming after me and we need another Alpha…" As Alan said all this all Simon could do was stand there. And as Alan said the last part he felt sick.

"So you're just going to make me be one of you? What if I don't want to lead?" Simon said barely a whisper.

"Son you're not all there let's talk about this when we get your memories back for now let's eat some breakfast and stay off the subject," Alan said a little weak.

"Fine," Simon didn't know what to think. But he needed to go

* * *

><p>Isabelle was sitting on Magnus's couch watching him go through his spell books. They were in Magnus's apartment and in his living room books were everywhere. She was fidgeting she never really fidgeted but she was never herself when it involved Simon. Magnus lifted his head from his book in hand.<p>

"You have to stop fidgeting you're making me nervous," Magnus smiled but not a real smile with emotion or anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabelle said, she stopped fidgeting.

"I owe him he saved my life," Magnus said as he returned to his book.

"I thought you didn't like Simon you and him never got along," Isabelle said.

"No but still he gave me more time with Alec...and for that I owe him for the rest of his life," Magnus said not looking at Isabelle or anything in particular just staring into his book.

"You think will find him?" Isabelle asked her heart sank she wanted to be with Simon so bad it hurt. Magnus put his book down on the stack of spell books. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He starred into her eyes his eyes were looked ancient but his face young.

"Isabelle I swear to you that I will find him and bring him back safely," Magnus said with absolute honesty.

"Thank you," Isabelle smiled one lonely tear rolled down her cheek.


	5. Should I go on yes or no?

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I'm coming up with a fanfic about Sebastian and Clary and I'm not so happy about this fanfic anymore. I most likely be abandoning this story but I think someday I'll get back to finish writing it. Once again so sorry I know how some ppl get when they don't know the ending to a story but stay tuned to my new fanfic. **


End file.
